


Rough 'N Tumble

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [28]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Butt Slapping, Cock Rings, Edging, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Whizzer Brown, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, This is 12k of pure porn, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin wants Whizzer to "use him" for his birthday. Whizzer happily complies._______Requested by an anon on Tumblr: "hii please write more power bottom whizzer, i just think its perfect for his character and i LIVE for power bottom whizzer. Like maybe they're celebrating marvin's birthday or something." Other elements made by anon request as well: "Would you be open to doing edging, delay, or multiple orgasms?" and "bottom whizzer + kinks anon. as for specific kinks, maybe hair pulling, edging, cock rings??" and "im dont really have a setting in mind, but would you be willing to write something involving bottom + multiorgasmic whizzer, cock rings+edging, hair pulling kinks and maybe someyhing like sensation play/blindfolding?"
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Rough 'N Tumble

They were out on a weekly shopping trip when Whizzer remembered Marvin’s birthday was just around the corner and he had yet to buy him anything. Marvin was poking through a shelf of multi-colored dish towels, since Whizzer had snagged one on the hook in the hall as he was running to answer the door and ripped it clean in two.

“Marvin.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Marvin shrugged and lifted a blue towel up for Whizzer to see.

“What about this one?”

“It’s a good color,” Whizzer said, and nudged his shoulder. “Come on. What do you want for your birthday? I know you’re sitting on something you want. I can tell.”

Marvin shook his head. “I’m not talking about this with you right now.”

“Why? If you want something, you gotta tell me so I can get it while we’re out, and then you can forget about it until your birthday.”

“I said I’ll talk to you about it later.”

“But we’re already out. I don’t see the issue—” 

“Jesus Christ, really?”

“What?”

Marvin shoved the towel back on the shelf, gripped Whizzer’s upper arm, and yanked him out of the store and around the side of the building. He shoved him up against the wall, a little more roughly than he intended.

“What the hell is your problem?” Whizzer snapped, rubbing the shoulder that had taken the brunt of the shove into the brick wall.

“What’s yours?”

“What’s _my_ problem? Seriously? You’re asking that.”

“I said I’d tell you later what I wanted for my birthday but you wouldn’t let it alone, would you?”

“What’s the issue? We’re out, I could get you something… I don’t get it?”

“You’re not _listening_ to me. I said I’d tell you later. Maybe…” Marvin let out a frustrated sigh. “Maybe it’s not something I’m comfortable talking about out here. In public.”

Whizzer froze, realizing. “Oh.” He paused. “Let’s go to the car?”

“Yes, _let’s_.”

In the car, Marvin twisted his fingers and stared at his lap.

“What do you need to tell me?” Whizzer asked, thumbing at the car door lock.

“For my birthday, I… I want you to use me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Take me.” Marvin gestured vaguely. “In bed.”

“Oh, honey, I can do that any day for you.”

“No, I know that. I meant… more than usual.” Marvin groaned and turned the key. The car sputtered to life. “Never mind.”

Whizzer’s hand flashed out to stop Marvin from putting the car in drive. “Marv. You want something, you tell me, okay? Or write it down for me. Something. I’m sorry about not realizing you didn’t want to talk about it in the store. But don’t just shut down when I can’t read your mind. You need to tell me what you want.”

“I know that,” Marvin said sharply, an edge to his voice that Whizzer rarely heard. 

Whizzer pressed his lips together and stayed silent, not wanting to aggravate Marvin any further. Marvin put the car in drive, the action unnecessarily aggressive, Whizzer thought, and pulled out of the parking lot, headed for home.

Marvin remained in a testy mood the rest of the day. He holed himself up in his office all evening when they got home, refusing to come out except for dinner, where he gave Whizzer a quick peck before disappearing back into his office. Whizzer sighed and watched him go, unsure whether an attempt to ask what was going on or an offer to provide comfort would go over badly. He had a niggling feeling that Marvin was frustrated with him—that it was something he’d done that got Marvin in a mood like this.

If his not realizing Marvin was trying to divert the conversation about his birthday to a later time was causing all this, he was sorry, and he _had_ apologized. But maybe it wasn’t enough. Or maybe it wasn’t that at all. Maybe it was that Whizzer couldn’t read Marvin’s mind and just know what he wanted. But Whizzer shouldn’t have to apologize for that. 

Sighing, he went to Marvin’s office and tapped on the door lightly. “Marvin?” It was nearly ten-thirty; Marvin had been hiding away for hours. When he got no answer, he rested his head on the door. “Marvin…” He drummed his fingers on the door and sighed. “Well… I’m gonna get ready for bed soon. I wish you would talk to me.”

“The door’s unlocked.”

Whizzer’s hand went to the handle and opened the door slowly. Marvin was sitting at his desk, head resting on his folded arms, his face partially pressed into the crook of his elbow. Whizzer hated to say it, but he looked very small sitting there like that, and it tugged on Whizzer’s heart.

“Hey.” Whizzer pulled a chair up and sat down next to him. “Is this about what happened earlier?”

Marvin pursed his lips. “Yes and no.”

“When do you want to talk about it?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Okay. Tomorrow. Can I hug you?”

Marvin lifted his head off his arms and leaned into Whizzer’s chest. Whizzer hugged him for a few moments before digging his fingers into Marvin’s side and tickling him. Marvin responded in kind and they chased each other around the apartment for a while before collapsing onto the bed, exhausted. They had enough energy left to get ready for bed before they were crawling beneath the covers and Marvin was wrapping himself around Whizzer like he always did.

*

Whizzer woke, the bed cold and empty; it was rare that Marvin left for work before Whizzer woke, but he supposed this was one of those days. He rolled over, intending to go back to sleep, but there was a sharp crinkling sound and the corner of an envelope jabbed into his cheek. He reached out blindly and grabbed it. He held it out in front of him, blinking his eyes furiously, trying to clear them and focus on the envelope in front of him. He sat up, eyes slowly adjusting. The envelope wasn’t sealed. Whizzer yawned and opened it as he checked the clock—7:15? Marvin always left at 7:30, never before, sometimes later. Why would he have left so early? 

Whizzer hopped out of bed, suddenly awake. He did a quick sweep of the apartment; Marvin was gone. Disappointed, and slightly hurt that Marvin hadn’t woken him to say goodbye, he sank down in the armchair in the living room and opened the envelope.

_Whizzer,_

_I don’t really know how to talk about this so I’m writing it down for you and I’ll leave it on your pillow tomorrow when I go to work so I don’t have to be around while you read it. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I’d been trying to work up to talking about it with you and I wasn’t ready when you pressed me about my birthday in the store, so that’s why I’ve been closed off and frustrated. It’s all on me, really. Anyway. I’ve been thinking about the things I want, and I love what we do together but I wanted to try something a little different._

_I want you to use me. Not too rough, I don’t want to get hurt, but I want you to throw me around and take what you want from me. Blindfold me, tie me up, pin me down, keep me from coming, tease me, ride me, make me fuck you, do whatever, just use me to make yourself feel good. And this is going to be really weird, but this is pretty much what I want for my birthday, if you’re up for it. That’d be better than anything you could buy me. Although if you want to buy me something, since you were asking yesterday, there’s a piece of paper in my upper left desk drawer with something on it I’ve been thinking I might want to try. It feels too weird to write here, not sure why. I trust you to pick one out if you want. Anyway. See you when I get home. Love you._

_Marv_

Whizzer could hardly breathe. He knew Marvin liked it when he pushed him around a little bit—ordered him around—and he’d always apologized when he’d felt he’d gone too far, but he hadn’t any clue that Marvin had been wanting him to be _rougher_ , not gentler. 

Skin prickling, Whizzer went to Marvin’s desk and pulled open the drawer. There was a folded slip of paper resting on top of a stack of notebooks and loose pens. Whizzer carefully unfolded it and his stomach dropped. It was a clipping from _Blueboy_ magazine—more specifically, an advertisement for an adjustable leather three-snap cock ring. Marvin had scrawled some numbers on the side, circling one; Whizzer realized with a jolt that he must have measured himself and calculated the right ring size for himself. Just the thought of Marvin working himself to full hardness, alone, probably at this desk, and then _measuring himself_ to see what size cock ring would fit made Whizzer feel a bit lightheaded. He wondered if Marvin had finished himself off the day he measured himself. Or maybe that was the day that Marvin had jumped on him out of the blue. Or maybe Marvin had just let himself go, not touched himself afterwards… maybe he sat at his desk, cock hard but untouched, as he did the math to calculate the exact size he needed. Had his cock flagged as he worked? Or just grown harder at the thought of what it was being measured for?

Whizzer’s neck was burning. He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt all the way, but it wasn’t enough to cool him down. He sank down in Marvin’s chair and stared at the magazine clipping. It was from _Blueboy_ , a softcore gay porn magazine. Whizzer wouldn’t have known if the corner of the page hadn’t been intact. For a moment, he was upset—Marvin had been looking at porn magazines on his own, without him—but then, when he thought about it, since Marvin had been uncomfortable with and embarrassed by his interest in cock rings, as the letter indicated, he it make sense he wouldn’t have approached Whizzer about it and gone looking on his own, though the thought of Marvin buying an issue or two of _Blueboy_ in a shop on his way home from work didn’t seem at all like Marvin. 

Well, thank god Marvin was telling him now. Better late than never. Whizzer wanted to share this with him. He really did. He wanted to be a part of everything that gave Marvin pleasure, and was a bit disappointed that Marvin hadn’t told him until now, but was absolutely willing to go out and get Marvin the cock ring he was interested in. His mind drifted back to what Marvin would have looked like, taking a measurement of the circumference of his cock and balls, and it was only a few seconds before his hand drifted to the front of his pants. If just thinking about Marvin wearing a cock ring was turning him on, he didn’t know what he was going to do once Marvin actually had one. _And_ Marvin had said he could go pick one out for him. 

He palmed himself as he reread Marvin’s letter. _I want you to use me._ He pressed harder, and a groan slipped from between his lips. _I want you to throw me around._ He couldn’t take it; he slipped his hand into his pants and took himself in hand. _Take what you want from me._ One stroke up. He dropped his head over the back of the chair and lifted the letter to keep reading. _Blindfold me._ Down. _Tie me up._ Up. _Pin me down._ Down. _Keep me from coming._ Up and squeeze. Oh. That was good. He moved his hand faster. His breath quickened. _Tease me._ Faster. _Ride me._ He was getting close. _Make me fuck you._ He was there, almost there, he was— _Use me to make yourself feel good._ He came with a strangled groan, expelling the sound into the air toward the ceiling as though it would float around before settling.

His hand fell to Marvin’s desk, the letter fluttering out of his hand, chest heaving. That was quick. But nice. He hadn’t rubbed one out in a long time, since he always had Marvin around, but the need that had just gripped him had been intense and undeniable. He pulled his hand out of his pants and, with both hands, went to grip his thighs, which were shaking uncontrollably, trying to calm them down, not that it would help much. He was always shaky after he came—even more so if he was with Marvin—but this was different. He’d never gotten off while reading anything before, but thinking of Marvin and reading Marvin’s words about what he wanted Whizzer to do to him... It was incredible. He was prepared to do all of that for Marvin and more. 

He sat there for a few moments, recovering, before slowly getting up and toddling to the bedroom and then the bathroom to wipe himself down and get dressed for the day again, as he’d just ruined his briefs and his pants. He didn’t bother shoving the incriminating garments to the bottom of the hamper; if Marvin saw, it, he saw it—and maybe he should, Whizzer was starting to think; maybe if he saw that Whizzer had pleasured himself to what Marvin wanted his pleasure to be, he would relax a bit more. 

Thankfully, Whizzer had the day off, so he went to Christopher Street and wandered around in the shops for a while, searching for an adjustable leather ring like the one Marvin had cut out of _Blueboy_. Whizzer had no idea what issue of the magazine this was—thus, he couldn’t gauge exactly how long Marvin had had it in his desk drawer—but at each shop he went to, he pulled the ad out and showed the picture, hoping someone would recognize it. About five or six shops in, someone did. 

“Oh, yeah,” the man behind the counter said. “We’ve got those. Come back this way.”

Whizzer followed him into the back of the store, where there was a counter absolutely piled with cock rings of all kinds. The man gestured to a display and started running through the pros and cons of each kind, should Whizzer be open to materials other than leather, and the various color options they had. Whizzer let him speak until he said Whizzer could use one of the changing rooms around the corner to try any on (all thoroughly sterilized, of course) to get a feel for the fit and snugness of each type. At that point, Whizzer raised a hand quickly and the man fell silent.  


“I’m not getting it for me,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m getting it for my partner. He’s done his measurements and everything. He wants the leather. I’m just picking a color, really.”

A sly grin morphed over the man’s face. “Ah, I see.”

Whizzer held out the ad and the man leaned over to see the number that had been circled. “Aha. Whichever color you choose, I’ll make sure to help you get the right size. Are you sure you don’t want one for yourself?”

Whizzer smiled. “Just him, to start.”

“Well, all right.” The bell above the door tinkled merrily and the man glanced toward the door. “I’ll be up front. When you’ve picked a color, let me know.”

Whizzer nodded and the man left. Whizzer turned toward the display. The options for color were varied, though all were some variation on black, red, yellow, blue, brown, or white—some were one single color, others had different colored thread, and still others had a black or brown base with a colored overlay. Whizzer picked up several and looked them over, snapping and unsnapping them. As he looked them over, he tried to imagine the different colors against Marvin’s skin, and he held them against his own forearm, though he and Marvin were wildly different tones. He didn’t like yellow, blue, or brown, so he didn’t touch those; he was torn between black, red, and white. He was leaning heavily toward red when he remembered Marvin flushed a dark pink during sex, and wearing the cock ring was bound to make him redder—well, his cock, at least—and it might not look good adding even more red to his body. So he put that one back and held up black and white. After much debating, and much snapping and unsnapping just to give himself something to do with his hands, he decided black wouldn’t stand out enough against Marvin’s dark hair at the base of his cock, and so white it was. It would be brilliant against his dark hair and pink skin. 

He must have been back there for a while because the man at the front desk eventually approached him. He saw the one Whizzer was holding.

“You picked one?”

“Yeah. I think I’d like to see him in white. Let’s go with white.”

The man took the paper from Whizzer and looked at the measurement Marvin had written down. He handed Whizzer a ring of the appropriate size.

“Since you’re buying it for your partner, I’ll give you ‘the talk’ and you can relay it to him. He should be soft when he puts it on—or when you put it on him—and you should be able to get two fingers beneath it. Once he’s hard, you shouldn’t be able to fit a finger under it. The snaps are there for a good reason, so use them to adjust how it fits. Any numbness, blueness, coldness, pain, or extreme swelling, it should be taken off right away and he should cool off and get soft again before trying to use a different snap size. Now, in terms of keeping it clean, a soft towel with warm water and saddle soap should do the trick, and I can set you up with that if you need. Wash before and after use and remember it needs to be completely dry when you use it. I’ll give you something to take with you when you check out about the signs it’s too tight, ‘cause I know there’s a lot I just threw at you. ” 

Whizzer nodded. “Thank you.” 

The man gestured for him to follow him to the counter to check out and Whizzer did, Marvin’s birthday present in a little bag at his side as he walked back to the car. He was excited—to use it on Marvin, yes, but because Marvin was getting what he wanted.

*

When Marvin got home that afternoon, Whizzer was waiting for him, leaning his shoulder into the wall by the door. Marvin walked in, jumped at seeing him right there, then looked a little embarrassed that Whizzer had waited for him, no doubt to talk about the letter he’d left on the pillow that morning. 

“Hey,” Whizzer said, leaning forward, lips puckered.

Marvin kissed him, then pursed his lips, drawing them into a flat line. 

Whizzer frowned. “What?”

“Is this about the… _thing_?”

“What thing? The cock ri—?”

Marvin exhaled sharply. “Never mind.”

He tried to push past Whizzer to put his briefcase away, but Whizzer caught his arm and pulled him around. He took the briefcase from Marvin.

“Marv…”

“What?”

“You always get so closed off when you don’t want to talk about something.”

Marvin yanked the briefcase back. Whizzer sighed. He was always sensitive about being told he was closed off. That had probably been the wrong approach.

“Marvin…”

Marvin backed away, toward the living room.

Whizzer reached out. He wasn’t going to get away from him this time. “Marvin. Come—come here.” He pulled Marvin flush against him in one smooth motion. “I think it’s hot,” he murmured into Marvin’s ear, then let him go and backed away. Marvin’s cheeks were pink. Whizzer shrugged. “But if you don’t want to talk about it…” He turned and left the room, wondering if Marvin was going to follow him or give into his embarrassment and stay mum. 

Marvin came to find him about ten minutes later. Whizzer was made aware of his presence when Marvin’s hands touched his hips from behind—delicate. Whizzer turned and Marvin wrapped his arms around his torso, pressing his face into his chest. He’d changed out of his work clothes into something more casual—jeans and a t-shirt. 

“I know I get really closed off. I know that, and I’m trying.”

Whizzer rubbed his back. “It’s alright. I know you are. I don’t mean to make you feel bad, Marv. I want you to feel like you can talk to me.”

“Instead of having just a regular discussion, can we do something while we talk?”

“Yeah. Like what?”

“I don’t know. Make dinner or something? I… I think it’d be easier if I didn’t have to look at you the whole time.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Let’s do that.”

Whizzer extricated himself from Marvin’s arms and they went to the kitchen. Marvin grabbed a cookbook and hopped up on the counter, his legs dangling.

“What do you want for dinner?” Marvin asked, flipping through it.

“Whatever you want. So… you want me to use you.”

Marvin started and glanced up quickly, eyes widening.

“What?” Whizzer asked.

“I… didn’t think you’d go there right off the bat.”

“Where did you want me to start?”

Marvin swallowed. “With the letter in general, maybe?”

“Oh. Okay, yeah. We can start there. Marvin, I want that with you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, of course I do. I guarantee you—whatever it is you want, there’s a ninety-nine percent chance I’ll be into it, too, because if you get off on it, I will too.”

Marvin held up the cookbook. “Pasta bake?”

Whizzer nodded and Marvin jumped off the counter and went across the kitchen, giving Whizzer the lightest brush of his lips against his cheek as he passed. He started water for the pasta while Whizzer looked at the recipe and started pulling out the other ingredients. As they cooked, they chatted, and Marvin was right—it was much easier to have a discussion while otherwise occupied, and their conversation was more relaxed. By the time the pasta was in the oven, Whizzer had Marvin blushing furiously and laughing after telling him how affected he’d been reading the letter.

“Jesus Christ, Whizzer.”

“What? It was hot, okay?”

“It couldn’t be that hot.”

Whizzer sidled up behind him and folded his arms around him. “It was,” he murmured into Marvin’s ear. “I’ve never come so quick.”

Marvin mumbled a disbelieving, “Oh my god,” under his breath.

The kitchen timer went off. Whizzer kissed his cheek and let him go, slapping his ass smartly as he did. 

“Oh, would you look at that? Dinner’s ready.”

They ate together, making no mention of what they’d been talking about before, and it was only after the dishes had been washed and dried that Whizzer scooped Marvin up and wrestled him into the bedroom, Marvin laughing and trying to get away. But Whizzer was stronger, and he dropped Marvin on the bed and crawled over him, pinning him to the bed.

“Alright,” Whizzer chirped, sitting heavily on Marvin’s hips. “Now, let’s chat about what’s going to happen this week.”

“What is going to happen this week?”

“You want me to be more… assertive. Push you around a bit more, right?” Marvin nodded and Whizzer bounced a bit on Marvin’s lap and Marvin groaned under Whizzer’s weight. “Make you do what I say, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then. So… here’s how this week is going to go.” He tilted his head and smiled down at Marvin. “I’ve decided that until your birthday, which is…” He counted on his fingers for effect. “...one, two, three, four days from now, you are not allowed to come.”

“Okay.” Marvin shrugged. “I can hold out for four days.”

Whizzer waggled his finger at him. “Ah-ah-no. You’ll be holding out for four days, alright. But… you’ll be letting me tease you every day, as much as I want until you’ll be _begging_ for me to ride you.”

“Oh my god.” Marvin’s voice was low and breathy, turned on. 

“And that’s going to start right now.”

Whizzer ground down. Marvin gasped.

“You think you can do it?”

Marvin gasped again. “I’ll have to.”

Whizzer grinned. “Now there’s the right answer.”

They’d teased each other, worked each other up for maybe a day and a half at most—but never for more than that. They agreed to tease using primarily hands and mouths; Whizzer teasing Marvin via penetrative sex of any kind was off limits, including fingers and toys, because even though Marvin sometimes asked Whizzer to finger or fuck him, he wasn’t completely comfortable with it.

Whizzer wiggled around on top of him. Marvin gripped his thighs. Whizzer decided to go easy on him to start and just got him worked up before climbing off and tugging Marvin to sit next to him in bed and read, propped up against a wall of pillows. They read for a couple hours, until Marvin got tired and put his head on Whizzer’s shoulder, trying to get his attention. Whizzer put his arm around him and they sat like that for a little longer before Whizzer’s eyes started drooping. 

They dressed and readied for bed and as they were making themselves comfortable, Marvin went to throw his arm around Whizzer’s waist. Whizzer rolled him over the other way.

“Ah-ah-no. You’re the little spoon for the next four days.”

“What? Why?”

Whizzer smirked. “Don’t want to give you the opportunity to rub off on me in the middle of the night.”

Marvin sighed. “I don’t even feel any different than usual.”

“I’m just trying to take precautions. No coming until your birthday, and that means lowering the chances it’ll happen… accidentally.”

Marvin huffed but allowed Whizzer to hold him, hug him close, and kiss behind his ear. It was a bit uncomfortable for Whizzer to be the big spoon, as he usually wasn't, but holding Marvin was better than not being held or not holding him at all. So he plastered himself to Marvin’s back and eventually drifted off to sleep.

*

The next day, Marvin was at work most of the day, so Whizzer only had at him after he got home in the evening. Whizzer welcomed him at the door with a kiss and a grope, which quickly turned into a blow job, Whizzer dropping to his knees in front of him, sucking him off until Marvin was clawing at the wall behind him. Whizzer pulled off, thin, stringy ropes of saliva clinging to Marvin’s cock. Whizzer licked and smacked his lips, saliva running down his chin, then pressed a kiss to the tip of Marvin’s cock and stood and tucked Marvin back into his pants. 

“How was your day?” Whizzer asked, buttoning Marvin’s slacks. He kissed Marvin quickly. “Good? Bad? In between?”

“Ah… Good.”

“Mmm. Good.”

Whizzer kissed him again, pressing Marvin into the wall and reaching down to grope him again, this time more roughly.

“I think… I think I’m going to keep you on the edge tonight. Right up until we go to bed and you’re still hard and needy—right, Marv?”

Marvin slid his hands down to grope at Whizzer himself—if Marvin was going to be tortured in this way, he thought he could make it at least a bit frustrating for Whizzer in return. Whizzer moaned, encouraging the touching and squeezing Marvin’s cock through his pants. Whizzer was starting to get close when Marvin gasped out that _he_ was about to come, so Whizzer stepped away quickly and decided that would be enough for now. Marvin went to set the table for dinner and Whizzer went to the bathroom and quickly finished himself off.

They had leftovers for dinner, watched TV for a while, and then, as Marvin was finishing up the last of his work paperwork at his desk, Whizzer sat beside him and kept one hand on him, stroking him gently while he worked. It wasn’t too distracting, apparently, and Marvin was able to finish his paperwork, but as he did, he threw the pen onto the table and gripped the chair, a groan escaping. Whizzer pretended not to notice and stared intently at the book in his hand, though he hadn’t turned the page in nearly thirty minutes and was hardly reading anymore. The words were just anchors on the page, keeping his attention forcibly locked elsewhere while he felt Marvin in his hand and listened to Marvin’s noises. The quicker Marvin was breathing, the slower he moved his hand, until he was just holding Marvin’s cock in his hand and Marvin was nearly hyperventilating. 

Whizzer finally gave up the pretense of reading and turned to look at Marvin. His forehead was sweaty, his face was pink, his lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

“Look at you,” Whizzer murmured. “You’re so lovely.”

“Can we just go to bed?” Marvin asked, voice strained.

“Why?”

Marvin groaned again. “Because. I want to. I’m tired.”

Whizzer smirked and pressed his face into Marvin’s neck. “I think this is a ploy to get me to stop touching you.” He squeezed lightly and Marvin let out a frustrated noise. “Can’t tease you while we’re sleeping. Huh?”

Marvin sighed, not answering, and Whizzer started moving his hand again.

“Yes!” Marvin said, a bit frantically. “Yes, yes, yes! That’s why I want to go to bed.”

Whizzer laughed and let Marvin go. He shrugged. “I’ll let you be for now." 

That night was more difficult than the last. Whizzer had been touching Marvin intermittently throughout the evening, so after they had crawled into bed and turned out the light, Marvin squirmed and wigged around on the bed, unable to sleep. Finally, he wrenched himself out of Whizzer’s arms and curled up as far away from Whizzer as possible. Whizzer, who always slept better when Marvin was touching him, reached a hand out and touched Marvin’s back lightly, and eventually, they both slept.

*

Marvin woke the next morning stiff and throbbing. Somehow during the night, Marvin had rolled back into Whizzer’s arms and Whizzer was spooning him, clutching him tightly to his chest. Whizzer was awake but hadn’t moved yet, preferring to keep his arm around Marvin’s waist and let him squirm a bit. Whizzer was hard too, something Marvin surely felt digging into his lower back. Normally, if one or both woke up hard, they’d turn to face each other and get each other off while they were still waking up—a nice start to the day. But this morning… Whizzer nuzzled his way across the back of Marvin’s neck before rolling him on his back and shimmying down his body, pushing the blankets out of the way as he did. 

Marvin put his arms over his eyes, refusing to look at Whizzer. Whizzer squeezed his hips before pulling his boxers down carefully. He took his sweet time, touching everywhere that wasn’t where Marvin desperately wanted him to touch, and teased Marvin with the prospect of a blow job but then did not actually put his mouth on him. He pulled Marvin from the bed after a while and they went to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Whizzer forgot about the toast he was making and put it in too long, burning it, which set off the smoke alarms and set Marvin off in a panic, and by the time the windows had been thrown open and the smoke alarms shut off, they were both completely frazzled. Marvin gave up on breakfast and went to take a shower while Whizzer poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate in the living room, looking out the window at the street below, watching people walk by.

After he ate, he went to the kitchen and washed his dishes before grabbing a pen and paper and starting to write out a grocery list.

“Whizzer…” Marvin stumbled into the room, face red, hair flopping over his forehead, still damp, and went up to Whizzer. “Whizzer.”

“Hmm?” he said absentmindedly. “That was a short shower.”

Marvin took the pen out of Whizzer’s hands and tossed it on the table.

“Marv, what are you doing?”

Marvin didn’t answer; he took Whizzer’s hands in his, lifted one over him, pulled Whizzer flush to his back, and made him hug him. Whizzer squeezed him and put his head on Marvin’s shoulder. Marvin let out a little frustrated groan.

“What is it?” Whizzer asked.

“The shower…” He sighed audibly. “I wasn’t even hard…”

“Did you come?” Whizzer asked. He wouldn’t get frustrated with Marvin if he had caved. This was longer than they’d ever done before.

“No,” Marvin groaned. “No, and that’s the worst part. The water hitting me just…” He sucked in a deep breath. “I felt like I was going to. I was so sensitive. I wasn’t even hard, but it felt… Just the water hitting me felt like I was close. I had to face away.”

“You’ve been on edge for a couple days now, so anything probably would start getting you there.”

“That’s why I’m not hugging you the way I want.”

Whizzer laughed. “I’m too much for you? Touching me would be too much?”

Whizzer snaked his hand down playfully and grazed the front of Marvin’s pants. Marvin yanked his hand away.

“Seriously, if you want me to be even more desperate tomorrow, you should leave me alone. You touching me probably would be too much.”

Whizzer pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I won’t touch you today at all if you feel it’ll push you over.”

Marvin sighed. “I want you to, but…”

“I want to touch you, but I could make an exception. Just today, you get a break. Since you’ve been teased by the shower.”

Marvin laughed. “I’ll, um… I’ll see how I feel this afternoon. Right now I’m… I wouldn’t be able to take it.”

Whizzer kissed his cheek again. “I can’t wait for your birthday,” he murmured, low and sultry.

“Whizzer…” 

Whizzer squeezed his face and pressed an exaggerated, sloppy kiss to both cheeks. “One more day!”

*

Whizzer kept his promise and didn’t touch him for the rest of the day, though Marvin still had trouble falling asleep that night—his body was asking for something he wasn’t allowed to give—and it meant he tossed and turned all night for the second night in a row. He was finally able to drift off into a fitful sleep, Whizzer’s arms holding him securely against him.

When Whizzer woke, Marvin was gone from the bed, though it was still warm, so he must have just gotten up. He was groggy, and it took him a moment to realize what day it was… Marvin’s birthday! He was wide awake in an instant. 

He leapt out of bed and dug through the bottom drawer of the dresser, where he’d hidden the cock ring he’d gotten for Marvin. He threw on his bathrobe, dropped the cock ring in the pocket, and then went searching for Marvin. 

He found him in the living room, reading a magazine and sipping a mug of coffee. Whizzer went to him and draped himself over Marvin’s shoulders.

“Happy birthday, Marv!” he crowed, smacking a wet kiss to Marvin’s cheek.

Marvin laughed and turned to kiss him properly. “Thank you.”

Whizzer went around the couch and collapsed next to him. Marvin’s coffee mug shook dangerously, threatening to spill. Marvin leaned forward and put it on the coffee table.

“Jesus,” he muttered. 

Whizzer slid his hand into Marvin’s and squeezed. “I got you something,” he said, and he was sure his excitement bled through his words.

“Did you?”

“Do you want it now or later?”

Marvin gave him a calculating look, as though trying to figure out whether Whizzer had gotten him what he’d hidden in his desk drawer.

“When do you want to give it to me?” he asked, turning the question back on Whizzer.

“Now.”

Marvin smiled. “Then let’s have it.”

“Close your eyes.”

Marvin did. “Do I need to hold out my hands?”

“Nope. I’ll tell you when to open your eyes.”

Whizzer reached into his pocket and drew out the cock ring. He pinched it between two fingers and held it up in front of Marvin’s nose.

“Open,” he said, and Marvin’s eyes blinked open.

His eyes widened and his cheeks bloomed with color. “You got one,” he whispered, reaching out to take it. He unsnapped it and ran his fingers over it, feeling the material.

“I did. And I’m gonna use it on you tonight, if you’re up for it.”

Marvin’s breath caught and he nodded. “I’m gonna get hard just looking at it,” he said, voice breathy. 

Whizzer snatched it away. “Well if that’s the case, then I’ll just have to hold onto it until later.” He snapped it around his wrist like a bracelet. 

Marvin moved suddenly and clambered into Whizzer’s lap, straddling him.

“Oh, hello,” Whizzer said, grinning.

“Thank you,” he said, and pushed his face into Whizzer’s shoulder and hugged him tightly.

Whizzer hugged him back just as tightly. “Marvin, I want to help you feel good. This has been good—us talking about what you want. Will this help you tell me if you want something from now on?”

Marvin murmured a soft, “Yes,” and threaded his hands into Whizzer’s hair on the back of his head. Whizzer, feeling absolutely evil, brought his hand from Marvin’s back to cup Marvin through his sweats, and Marvin choked out a moan. Three days of being teased and not allowed release had put him in a state of almost constant arousal. Whizzer rubbed him gently through his sweatpants, feeling him grow harder with every touch, and Marvin was clinging to him, his nails digging into his back, wheezing into Whizzer’s shoulder.

“Whizzer…”

Whizzer took his hand away and Marvin whined. “Not yet, baby. This evening. You’ll be alright until this evening. And we’ve got to meet up with Trina, Mendel, and Jason to have lunch together for your birthday, remember?”

Marvin groaned. “How am I gonna get through this?”

“You will.” He hugged Marvin to him. “You will. You have something to look forward to now. And it’ll be even more amazing with this—” He held up his wrist to flash the cock ring at him. “You’ll manage. You’ll see. You can do it.”

Marvin nodded, although he didn’t see how he could possibly hold out another twelve hours. Time seemed to stretch on forever when he was worked up.

*

Lunch was… interesting, to say the least. Everything went fine until Whizzer, under the pretense of holding Marvin’s hand under the table, didn’t, and instead rested his hand on the bulge in Marvin’s pants. Marvin’s quick intake of breath was hardly noticeable around the table, and his eyes flicked to Whizzer’s, imploring. Whizzer didn’t do much; he mainly just rested his hand there, squeezing lightly every once in a while, just a little show of dominance, and Marvin halted through his conversation each time Whizzer gave him a little squeeze. He didn’t think anyone else noticed, and he was thankful. Any other time he wouldn’t have cared, but it was Marvin’s birthday and he deserved a little dignity, at least.

When they got home, Marvin immediately stripped off his jeans and tossed them aside. When Whizzer, incredibly confused, asked what he was doing, Marvin moaned about how his jeans were creating too much friction and he couldn’t deal with it. Whizzer laughed, but his laughter quickly died in his throat when Marvin shucked off his underwear as well and collapsed on the couch, on his back, and slapped a pillow over his face. He groaned into it. He was half hard, as he’d been on and off for the last few days; today, however, it was definitely from Whizzer touching him lightly earlier. 

The display he was putting on was starting to get to Whizzer; he was lying with one leg on the couch, the other hanging off the edge, his half hard cock in full, glorious few, his shirt riding up an inch or two over his belly button. Whizzer was beginning to feel hot beneath his collar. He could imagine how Marvin felt—a tenderness, a constant, unrelenting soreness that could only be relieved through orgasm. It was excruciating, the few times Whizzer had felt it, and it was rough watching Marvin struggle, knowing how it felt, but at the same time, he was reveling in the power he was wielding. He’d been able to come over the last few days, and he had, though he hadn’t made Marvin watch. But now… he felt like putting on a show, letting Marvin know exactly what he wasn’t getting.

One thing Whizzer had going for him at this particular moment was that Marvin couldn’t see him; he still had the pillow clamped firmly over his face. Whizzer slipped out of his shoes and padded silently across the floor and knelt by the couch. Marvin was wiggling his hips in frustration, and his cock was bouncing slightly with the movement. Even half hard, it was a sight. He loved Marvin’s cock—soft or hard, he loved it. He reached out and curled his fingers around it lightly. The reaction was immediate. Marvin practically threw the pillow across the room and he gripped the couch as hard as he could.

“Oh _god,_ Whizzer.”

Whizzer cupped Marvin’s cock in his hand and made a loose fist around it. He started rocking his hand gently, fingers probing at Marvin’s balls every once in a while, and it took less than a minute for Marvin to grow firm in his hand. 

“Don’t come,” he said, though the reminder was hardly needed. Marvin was very much aware that he wasn’t supposed to come, and had been painfully aware for the last several days.  


Whizzer began stroking Marvin gently, teasing; he alternated between squeezing the base of his cock and running his fingers up and down the underside, and then up to the head, palming his tip lightly. He spent a moment lightly rubbing circles into the wet tip of Marvin’s cock and feeling Marvin’s squirm and groan beneath him. Marvin was harder than Whizzer had ever felt him get before, and he was tempted to just have Marvin fuck him right then and there, but they’d planned to use the cock ring and it was much too late for that now, so Whizzer figured he’d have to settle for keeping Marvin on the edge just a bit longer. 

Whizzer leaned over and licked his cock, root to tip and back again, flattening and pointing his tongue as he did. By the time the head of Marvin’s cock slipped between his lips, Marvin was clenching and unclenching his fists desperately and whining as Whizzer touched him, and when Whizzer’s mouth, warm and wet, sucked hard, he arched his back and let out a ragged, throatly shout. Whizzer had learned that when Marvin arched his back, he was teetering precariously on the edge, so Whizzer pulled off immediately and left him panting, his face red, his legs shuddering from the effort it was taking not to come. And Whizzer had barely even put his mouth on him.

Marvin’s cock was flushed red and straining, blurting precum from the tip, and Whizzer was empathetic, knowing how painful it must be. His own cock ached in sympathy. 

“Breathe, Marvin,” Whizzer murmured, leaning down to exhale a puff of hot air on Marvin’s cock. Marvin shivered. Whizzer put his hand on Marvin’s chest and slipped a couple fingers between the buttons of his shirt to graze his chest. “Scoot over, let me up there with you.”

Marvin sat up and Whizzer squeezed in behind him.

“Are you hard?” Marvin asked.

“Yes.” Whizzer pulled Marvin flush against him, between his legs. “Can you feel?”

Marvin sighed. “Yes.”

He reached behind him and pressed his hand to Whizzer’s clothed cock. Whizzer hummed into his hair. It was a very pleasant ache between his legs, and having Marvin touching him, squeezing and fondling and rubbing him, was really, really nice. He was breathing into Marvin’s neck, hot, with his eyes closed. The angle was a bit uncoordinated, since Marvin was reaching behind him, but the touching was good. It was enough stimulation to make his skin buzz, but not enough to make him come. It was nice. Marvin patted Whizzer’s cock lightly and withdrew his hand. He settled against Whizzer’s back. Whizzer snaked his hand around to Marvin’s front and touched him again. Marvin hissed. Whizzer wrapped his hand around Marvin’s cock and could feel it throbbing, thick and solid and hot, in his grip. 

“ _Ahh_ , Whizzer, _fuck_.”

“Fuck, Marv, I’ve never felt you this hard.”

“I’ve never _been_ this hard. God.” He moaned, deliciously breathy and ragged, when Whizzer ran two fingers lightly below the tip. “I’ve never—” He cut himself off with a sharp inhale. “It hurts,” he moaned, and Whizzer squeezed him again, relishing in the way Marvin’s dick just throbbed in his hand, red and full. Marvin cried out at the sensation. “I want to come. Oh god, Whizzer, I just want to come.”

“Sorry, hon. Not now.”

Whizzer leaned around to see Marvin, and noticed tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes. 

“Marv, hon, you alright?”

He sucked in a deep breath, his hands gripping the couch cushions. “I just— I feel like I’m just going to explode. It’s starting to really hurt now.”

Whizzer stroked the side of his face. “We can stop now, hon, if it’s too much for you.”

Marvin shook his head.

“Do you want to take a bath? Relax a bit?”

Marvin took a couple deep breaths. “Yeah. But you…”

“What about me?”

“Aren’t you going to come?”

“Would it be too much for you to see it?”

“Hear it and feel it more like.”

“Would it?”

In lieu of an answer, Marvin reached back behind him and fussed with the button on Whizzer’s slacks. He couldn’t get it open with one hand at the angle he was reaching at, so Whizzer reached down and helped him. Whizzer unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He was hard, but not to the extent that Marvin was. Marvin was… a whole new level of hard, and Whizzer was hoping Marvin could get this hard again later, when Whizzer finally got at him. He felt a rush of heat to his cock. The way Marvin would feel inside him if he were that hard… 

Whizzer stroked himself, and he was warm and sensitive. He rested his head on Marvin’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around him and held on as he moved his hand faster.  


“Feel good?” Marvin asked, and Whizzer realized he was making soft noises into Marvin’s shoulder.

He huffed and stroked faster. “Yeah.”

“I’m touching myself,” Marvin said, and his voice, broken and strained, was enough.

Whizzer squeezed his arm around Marvin and nudged his cock beneath Marvin’s shirt, pressing against the soft skin of his lower back, and came with a strangled groan. Marvin’s hand came up to press against the side of Whizzer’s head.

“This is so hard.”

“I know, baby, I know.”

Whizzer helped Marvin off the couch and walked him to the bathroom; as they did, Marvin’s cock bobbed obscenely out in front of him. Whizzer couldn’t help but graze it with his fingers a couple times, much to Marvin’s frustration. 

Marvin got in the bath and Whizzer chatted with him and tried to distract him from everything happening below the waist, and eventually, his cock flagged and softened. Whizzer leaned over the tub and pressed a kiss to Marvin’s forehead.

“Just a couple more hours, hon. You can do it.”

Marvin didn’t answer. His eyes were closed. Whizzer kissed him again, murmured something about going to order dinner—they always ordered takeout from Marvin’s favorite place on his birthday—and slipped out of the bathroom.

About an hour later, he had ordered dinner and washed and dried the cock ring according to the instructions the man at the store had given him, and then left it on the table in the bedroom next to the lube and a blindfold. He was lying in the armchair in the living room with his eyes closed, resting, when Marvin reemerged, dressed and cleaned up. 

“You clean up nice,” Whizzer said, reaching his hand out.

Marvin took it. “Thanks.”

Whizzer brought his hand to his lips. “Happy birthday.”

Marvin pushed Whizzer’s shoulder gently and squeezed in beside him. Whizzer draped an arm over his shoulders and Marvin rested his head against him and closed his eyes.

“What time did you ask food to be delivered?”

“Six.”

“What time is it now?”

“Five-fifteen.”

Marvin hummed. “Plenty of time.”

“For what?”

“Cuddling me.”

“Cuddling you.”

“Yeah. It’s my birthday. Cuddle me.”

Whizzer maneuvered Marvin into his lap and Marvin melted into his embrace. It was warm and comforting to have Marvin’s weight in his lap, his head on his shoulder, his arms around him. Marvin’s presence was calming, and Whizzer cherished the quiet moments like this more than anything. Marvin was breathing softly into his neck, his exhales fluttering against his skin. They rarely talked while they cuddled, preferring to simply enjoy being together, letting the silence cushion them. Sometimes Whizzer could feel the energy thrumming between them, warm and loving, and it was wonderful. 

They were forced to separate when the doorbell rang, and Whizzer immediately missed the warmth and weight on his lap. He went to get the food and Marvin shuffled into the dining room, a crease from a fold in Whizzer’s jacket pressed into the side of his face. It was a quietly charming picture.

After dinner, Marvin fielded a few calls from family members and friends before taking the phone off the hook and sighing. He wandered from the hall into the living room to find Whizzer, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the bookcase, rearranging the books alphabetically. He hung off Whizzer’s back and kissed his neck.

“I don’t want to talk anymore. I’m just a year older. It’s nothing special.”

“It’s your birthday, and it’s the one day people feel obligated to talk to you.”

Marvin laughed and nuzzled into his neck.

“It’s my birthday, and I believe you got me something I want to try.”

Whizzer’s lips quirked in a small smile and he turned his head to look at him as best he could. Their eyes met.

“And I believe _I’m_ in charge tonight.”

There was a charged silence; electricity crackled between them. Whizzer turned back to rearranging the books. Marvin went back to kissing his neck, undoubtedly trying to entice him away from the bookshelf.

“Whizzer…”

“I’m not finished with this yet,” Whizzer said, and Marvin leaned forward, put his lips to Whizzer’s ear, and let out a plaintive, ragged whimper that Whizzer had never been able to ignore. Whizzer drew in a quick breath, his pulse quickening, but gritted his teeth and kept shelving books, though they were hardly ending up in alphabetical order anymore, as he wasn’t paying much attention now. Marvin was sucking insistently on his neck and the feeling was driving Whizzer crazy. He managed to get the last couple books on the shelf before standing up and pulling Marvin up after him. Marvin reached after him, reattaching his lips to his neck and crowding against him.

Whizzer pulled away and held Marvin firmly by the shoulders. “Wait, pause, slow down there, Marv. Let’s talk for a moment. Are you hard?”

Marvin reached down to palm himself. “Not yet.”

“Good. Stay that way. Can’t use your present on you if you’re hard.”

Marvin was rocking from foot to foot, biting his lip. Whizzer leaned down and kissed him. Marvin was feeling especially clingy, it seemed, because he pulled Whizzer as close as possible and wouldn’t let him go when Whizzer tried to step away to go get the pamphlet the man in the shop had given him. Whizzer laughed and Marvin fisted his hands in Whizzer’s shirt.

Whizzer kissed him quickly again and carded his hands through Marvin’s hair. “Marvin… You need to let me go. Or at least come with me. I need to get something.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Marvin tucked himself beneath Whizzer’s arm and Whizzer led him to the sideboard in the bedroom. He pulled out the pamphlet about the warning signs when a cock ring was too tight and handed it over. Marvin’s cheeks reddened but he looked it over as Whizzer ran through everything the man at the shop had told him. Marvin nodded, looking nervous but excited. 

“Okay. Now, one more thing.”

“What?”

“The safe word.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“You need to use it. Anytime something is even mildly uncomfortable, use it and we’ll stop or reevaluate what we’re doing.”

“I know.”

Whizzer brushed the pads of his fingers across Marvin’s cheek. “I’m just reminding you.”

Marvin pushed up on his toes and kissed him, gripping Whizzer’s belt loops and tugging him close.

“Alright, alright, let’s go,” Whizzer said, moving his lips to Marvin’s cheek. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Marvin said, breathless.

Whizzer gave Marvin one last kiss before stepping away. When Marvin tried to follow, Whizzer held him at arm’s length.

“Strip.”

Marvin’s eyes darkened, swirling with lust and anticipation, and he lifted his shirt off over his head and pulled off his jeans. He tugged his underwear down and it fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. Whizzer stepped forward, took the cock ring off the bedside table, and ran his fingers across it to make sure it was completely dry. He stepped up to Marvin and ran his fingers down his chest. Marvin shivered. Whizzer reached for his cock and gave him a few firm tugs.

“Alright, let’s get you in this.”

Whizzer fit the leather strap snugly around Marvin’s cock and balls and snapped it. The click of the snaps sounded oddly final. Whizzer felt a flicker of arousal and slid his arms around Marvin’s body, pulling him close. 

“You ready, birthday boy?”

“I’m ready. God, I’m so ready.”

“I’ll bet you are.” Whizzer reached down and fondled him, fitting two fingers beneath it to make sure it wasn’t too tight before starting to stroke Marvin in earnest. He enjoyed feeling Marvin grow and harden in his hand, and as he kissed his way down Marvin’s neck and ran the tip of his tongue lightly around one of Marvin’s nipples, blood began rushing to Marvin’s cock and it started to swell. His cock was _hard_ , and the skin felt stretched and tight and smooth in Whizzer’s hand. He thumbed the head and Marvin moaned quietly; it was a dark red, much redder than usual, and Whizzer’s mouth watered just looking at it. 

“Whizzer…” Marvin murmured, and Whizzer looked up at him. 

“Yeah?”

Marvin swallowed and a pink flush bloomed in his cheeks. “Use me,” he said, but it was barely a whisper. A secret. Something he was embarrassed to admit he wanted. 

Whizzer’s eyes darkened suddenly. He had been planning on working up to it, make sure Marvin was comfortable, but if Marvin was ready and wanting… he flipped Marvin around roughly and shoved him toward the bed. Marvin stumbled.

“What am I using tonight?” he said, his voice cold and harsh, such a change from the gentleness of it a moment ago.

“Me,” Marvin said softly, voice trembling.

“Louder. I can’t hear you.”

“Me,” Marvin said, more firmly this time, though his voice was still wavering. Whether in excitement or nervousness, Whizzer couldn’t tell.

“That’s right.” 

Marvin was taking too long, so Whizzer grabbed him and hoisted him up and over his shoulder. Marvin went limply, like a rag doll, and Whizzer had never felt more powerful. He was giving Marvin what he wanted and could feel Marvin’s cock digging into his shoulder, a very obvious reminder that Marvin was getting off on this. Whizzer walked up to the bed and tossed Marvin onto it. Marvin flopped down on the mattress and gripped the sheets with his hands, white-knuckled. 

“What am I using you for?” Whizzer said.

“To make you feel good.”

“That’s right. And what does that mean about you?”

“I…” Marvin was obviously wracking his brains for the correct answer. They had this script down to a t, but Whizzer had just deviated, added on. He’d never asked that third question before. Marvin was clearly thrown, having been reciting the script from memory up to that point. Answering this question required him to actually think.

“Come on, Marvin. We haven’t got all night. What does that mean about you?”

“It means… It means I have to do what you say.”

Whizzer brushed his knuckles down Marvin’s cheek. “Good. Now stay there and say nothing.” 

He went and rifled through their dresser drawers until he turned up what he was looking for: a pair of leather handcuffs someone had given them as a joke. He had no plans to use them, but he set the handcuffs on top of the dresser, just threatening, and advanced toward the bed. “Spread yourself for me,” he said, and Marvin relaxed his body and opened up all his limbs to Whizzer. Whizzer didn’t really need Marvin to do that, per se, but he just liked seeing Marvin spread out on the bed for him.

Whizzer went around to the side of the bed, lifted Marvin’s head, and slipped the blindfold over his eyes. It was a snug fit—perfect.

“What can you see?”

“Nothing.”

“Good.”

Whizzer set Marvin’s head back down on top of a pillow and stepped away. Trying not to give away where he was, he walked silently to the end of the bed. He stood there for a minute, watching Marvin start to squirm around, anticipating Whizzer’s touch but not knowing where he was going to be touched or when. Whizzer took a moment to slip to the side of the bed to take a good look at Marvin’s cock. 

Marvin’s cock was engorged and flushed a deep red, almost purpling around the tip, he was so aroused, and Whizzer had barely touched him there yet. The cock ring was doing its job well. His cock looked thicker, more enlarged than usual, and the veins, usually not too noticeable, were bulging out. The man at the store had given him a short pamphlet out warning signs to look for, in case the ring was too tight, and Whizzer had memorized the pamphlet since Marvin couldn’t watch out for himself. It looked just fine. 

Whizzer glanced at the clock. Four minutes down. They were operating under a time limit with the cock ring—thirty minutes on, _max_ —and he didn’t want to stall too long, but just looking at how aroused Marvin was was turning Whizzer on better than anything. He unbuttoned his jeans, hoping the sound wasn’t too noticeable, and stuck a hand in carefully, touching himself to alleviate some of the pressure of his cock straining against his jeans. He took his hand out. He needed to focus on Marvin.

He leaned forward, his hand out, and debated whether to touch Marvin on his thigh or hip or stomach—or even somewhere removed from sexual activity completely, like his ankle, just to see what the reaction would be—or just to go straight for his cock and see what Marvin would do. He went for Marvin’s leg, and just grazed his fingers along his inner thigh. Marvin’s body jolted violently and he gasped. Whizzer took his hand away and leaned over Marvin to kiss him. Marvin made a surprised sound, muffled against Whizzer’s lips, and kissed him hungrily, going after Whizzer’s bottom lip with his teeth. Before Marvin could get a good hold on Whizzer’s lip, Whizzer pulled away, leaving him wanting more, and he tried to chase after Whizzer’s lips but Whizzer put his hands on his shoulders and kept him down on the bed.

“I’m going to suck you off,” Whizzer said, and Marvin’s breath hitched. “And I’m _only_ warning you so you don’t accidentally blow your load in surprise. _Don’t_ come. I’m doing this because _I_ want to suck your cock. I’m not doing it for you.”

Marvin nodded frantically and Whizzer ducked down and went down on Marvin’s cock as far as he could, until the blunt head of Marvin’s cock was nudging the back of his throat. Over the years, he’d gotten quite good at suppressing his gag reflex, and while he rarely went this far down on Marvin’s cock, he was feeling bold today. And it was Marvin’s birthday. He deserved a treat. He bobbed up and down on Marvin’s cock for a minute, eyes watering every time it hit the back of his throat.

Marvin was moaning, his hips trembling as he tried to keep them on the bed and not thrust up into Whizzer’s mouth as Whizzer swirled his tongue expertly and drooled all over Marvin’s cock.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god—” 

He arched his back involuntarily and pulled at the sheets and Whizzer pulled off, saliva dripping from his lips. He yanked the blindfold up to rest on Marvin’s forehead. Marvin was red in the face and frustrated tears were pricking the corners of his eyes. A vein was bulging in his neck. With every exhale, he was letting out a small wheezy whine, probably without realizing he was doing so.  


“Look at you,” Whizzer said, drinking in the sight of him laid out before him, flushed and beautiful. “Now it’s time for you to look at me. Sit up.”

Marvin struggled into a sitting position, chewing on his bottom lip as he did, an occasional whine getting through. Whizzer grabbed the lube from the bedside table and handed it to Marvin. 

“Hold this.”

Whizzer shimmied out of his clothes and lay down on the bed, legs spread, knees up, giving Marvin a view which made him take a deep breath and hold it, eyes roving shamelessly over Whizzer’s body. Whizzer held his hand out.

“Lube.”

Marvin handed it over, hand shaking slightly, and Whizzer stuffed a pillow under his head so he could see him.

“Just watching. No touching.”

Marvin nodded, and Whizzer uncapped the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He reached down and rubbed small circles around his hole before dipping a finger in. He slid another in shortly after and rocked his hips onto his fingers as he stroked himself with his other hand. It felt good, but not as good as Marvin, and he kept his eyes trained on Marvin’s cock—so thick and red—and he could only imagine how good it was going to feel once he finally got Marvin inside him. 

“Like it?” he gasped, looking up to Marvin’s face, which was a brilliant red with the effort it was surely taking to keep from touching himself. Marvin didn’t—or couldn’t—answer. “Do you like the way I look?” he said. “Do you want to fuck me? Answer me, Marvin.”

“Yes,” Marvin said, licking his lips and leaving them glistening. “Yes, yes, I do.”

“You wanna fuck me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you fuck me right or will I have to fuck myself on you?”

“I’ll do it right,” he said, swallowing, hands shaking.

Whizzer rolled over onto all fours and pushed his ass back toward Marvin. “You gonna do what I say?”

“Yes. Yes.”

“Then get up here and fuck me. Fuck me and don’t you dare come. And fuck me how I want it. Hurry up!”

Marvin scrambled up and grabbed for the lube. Whizzer could hear the slick sound of his hand on his cock, and then Whizzer felt two fingers probing at his hole, slipping inside, pumping.

“I didn’t tell you to finger me, I told you to fuck me,” he snapped. “Get your fucking fingers out of me right now or I won’t let you come at all.”

Marvin’s fingers were gone in an instant, replaced by the head of Marvin’s cock. He pushed in and rolled his hips, starting up a gentle rhythm.

“Fuck me, Marvin,” Whizzer snapped. “Fuck. I said _fuck_. Go harder.” Marvin snapped his hips suddenly and Whizzer let out a moan. “Harder.

Marvin fucked him, keeping up a brutal, bruising rhythm, and Whizzer felt _incredible_. 

“Hit me,” Whizzer ordered, and Marvin’s rhythm faltered.

“What?”

“Don’t fucking question me—hit me, Marvin! Slap my fucking ass as hard as you can! And fuck me hard. You can go harder than that.”

Marvin snapped his hips again and the force nearly threw Whizzer forward. “Yes, like that, like that, Marvin—now hit me.”

Marvin’s rhythm didn’t falter this time but Whizzer could tell Marvin hesitated before bringing his hand down sharply on Whizzer’s ass. Whizzer cried out in pleasure. “Again. Hit me again!”

Marvin did, a sharp crack reverberating around the room.

“Harder!”

Whizzer’s ass stung as Marvin hit him again and again, and it was incredible, but then Marvin’s rhythm started slowing down—he was tiring—and Whizzer kept telling him to go harder, and Marvin gripped Whizzer’s shoulders and pulled him up and back, trying to fuck him harder, but it wasn’t hard enough and Whizzer pulled forward. Marvin slid out and Whizzer turned and shoved him back. “Lie down.” Whizzer crawled over him, squatting on either side of his hips. “I let you fuck me, but you didn’t do it the way I wanted, so right now you’re nothing but a dick for me to ride. Right?”

Marvin’s eyes were wet and his lips were a brilliant cherry red. He could hardly manage a tiny nod in response. 

“What? I didn’t hear you,” Whizzer said, fitting the blindfold back over Marvin’s eyes.

“Yes,” Marvin croaked. 

“Louder.”

“Yes,” Marvin said, his voice cracking.

“Very good.”

Whizzer took the base of Marvin’s cock and held it upright. He lowered down just enough so that the tip of Marvin’s cock was brushing his hole, and he rubbed it back and forth, moving as if to sink down on it but then pulling away, catching the tip on his rim and applying _just_ enough pressure to make Marvin think he was going to finally let it breach him… Every time Whizzer pulled away, Marvin’s fists clenched in the sheets.

“What do you want me to do, Marvin?”

“Fuck yourself on me,” he begged.

“Yeah?” He slapped Marvin’s cock against his ass. “Yeah? That’s what you want?”

“I can’t wait anymore, please Whizzer, please. I want, I want—”

“You can’t wait anymore? _You_ can’t wait anymore?” He stilled completely. “What are you right now?”

Marvin took several gasping breaths. “A dick for you to ride.”

Whizzer sank down suddenly—hard—and didn’t give Marvin any time to adjust before he leaned back on his hands and just fucked himself relentlessly on Marvin’s cock. 

“That’s right,” he said, voice faltering, overcome by the pleasure of it all. “That’s… that’s right.”

Marvin was _hard_. And Whizzer was in heaven. If he hadn’t wanted to draw this out as long as possible, he would have just let go and let himself come, but he wanted to put Marvin through hell, so he gritted his teeth and willed himself not to come yet. At this angle, Marvin’s cock felt bigger than it had ever felt before, thicker and harder, and from what Whizzer could see of Marvin’s face, it was screwed up in agony. A couple torturous minutes later, he gave in.

“Touch me,” he ordered. “Touch me, Marvin. Touch me. Make me come.”

Marvin’s hand reached out blindly until he managed to find Whizzer’s cock. He started jerking him off as best he could. Whizzer was bouncing more urgently now, his breath coming in shuddering gasps, and Marvin’s cock inside him and Marvin’s hand on him was so much—too much… He stilled and came, his mouth falling open, his eyes closing against the sight of Marvin beneath him. Marvin stroked him through it until Whizzer leaned forward and pressed his hands to Marvin’s chest, pushing down, leaning all his weight onto him. 

“I bet…” He paused to take a couple deep breaths. “I bet you want to come too, don’t you?”

Marvin’s chest was heaving, pushing up against Whizzer’s hands. “Yes, yes, yes, I do, please, Whizzer, please, I want to come, please…”

Using Marvin’s chest as leverage, Whizzer lifted up and sank down a couple times before Marvin cried out, arching his back, ready to come… and Whizzer pulled off completely. Marvin let out a pained sound Whizzer didn’t think he’d ever heard before.

“Please, Whizzer, please.” He was whispering, neck arched, exposed, desperate. 

Whizzer ran a finger down Marvin’s neck, then reached down and sank down about halfway. Marvin was breathing his name, light and pleading, and Whizzer unsnapped the cock ring and tossed it away before going down all the way. 

“Come on, baby. Come for me,” he said, starting up again, bouncing.

Marvin’s hands flew to grip Whizzer’s thighs as he moved, his nails digging in. Whizzer’s thighs were burning, starting to get really sore and painful from how long he’d been squatting over Marvin. Whizzer yanked the blindfold off; Marvin’s face was red, veins in his neck and forehead bulging, eyes bugging out, and he look one look at Whizzer, sweaty and red and disheveled, and his hands clenched, digging into Whizzer’s thighs, his back arched, and with a throaty shout, he came.

The force of his orgasm was explosive. His hips bucked erratically and nearly threw Whizzer off. And the sounds he was making… Whizzer had never heard him be so loud before. He was moaning and gasping and nearly crying, he was so overwhelmed. He bucked up once more, lifting his head and shoulders off the bed, straining, and then he relaxed, falling limp on the bed, breathing heavily, his chest and shoulders splattered with Whizzer’s come, which was starting to dry. 

Whizzer moved suddenly, but didn’t get off, and Marvin whimpered. He was always extremely sensitive after he came, and his hands scrabbled at Whizzer’s thighs.

“Whizzer, Whizzer, please,” Marvin moaned. “It hurts. Please.”

Whizzer shook his head. “Nope, nope.” He patted Marvin’s hip. “I made this dick come all by myself; I think I’ve earned the right to feel it go soft.”

“Whizzer…” Marvin whispered, eyebrows pinching together, pained. “Whizzer… please.”

Whizzer stopped moving so much, and Marvin whimpered intermittently as his cock softened inside Whizzer until it slipped out and Whizzer leaned down and kissed him. Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s neck and pulled him close. Whizzer cradled his head and ran his hands through his hair.

“Mmm, how was that?” he murmured against Marvin’s lips. “Birthday boy?”

Marvin grinned against his lips. “I loved it. Thank you.”

“Mmm, thank _you_. You know,” Whizzer said, pressing his face into the crook of Marvin’s neck and kissing him there, “your dick feels… so _good_ with that thing on. So… _big_. So… _thick_. So good for me.”

Marvin sighed heavily and pulled Whizzer closer. Their bodies were starting to stick together, and the sensation was getting uncomfortable, but Whizzer was so comfortable on top of him, neither wanted to move. Whizzer was starting to feel Marvin’s come dripping out of him, running hot down the inside of his thigh, and he mumbled that he could feel it into Marvin’s ear, which made Marvin laugh. Marvin’s laugh ebbed away as he ran his hands over Whizzer’s ass and Whizzer hissed. His ass stung, tender.

“Did I, um… Did I hit you too hard?” Marvin asked.

“No, no. Not too hard. It was perfect.”

“Do you need me to put something on you?”

“Maybe after a shower. Is it red?”

“I can’t really see from here.”

Whizzer wriggled off him and lay on his stomach. Marvin sat up and ran his hand down Whizzer’s back.

“Oh god, Whizzer. I left handprints.” He traced them with a finger.

“It’ll be fine. Just what I wanted. Did you… get what you wanted, baby?” Whizzer asked, rolling onto his side.

Marvin’s lips quirked in a small smile. He gazed at Whizzer with such affection and adoration that Whizzer’s breath caught. He nodded. “Yeah. Everything. It was wonderful.” Marvin leaned forward and kissed the tip of Whizzer’s nose. Whizzer thumbed at his cheek. 

“Good. Good.” 

“Can you lie on your back?”

“Why?” Whizzer asked, but he rolled over gingerly.

“I want to look at you.” 

He pushed Whizzer’s legs up and spread his cheeks gently. He circled his finger around Whizzer’s hole delicately, feeling it flutter beneath his finger.

“Ooh,” Whizzer said, closing his eyes. “Sensitive.”

Marvin kissed the inside of his thigh before getting off the bed and helping him up, murmuring something that sounded a lot like “gorgeous,” but Whizzer couldn’t be sure. 

Whizzer surveyed the bed. The sheets were wrinkled and balled up in places and covered with lube, sweat, and come. “We made a mess.”

Marvin slid a hand around his waist. “Yeah.” He sounded pleased. Proud. “Thank you again,” he said, squeezing Whizzer’s side. “For my birthday present.”

Whizzer realized he’d just tossed it somewhere in the heat of the moment, so he dug around in the sheets until he found it. He handed it to Marvin, who ran it gently between his fingers. 

“I love the color.”

“Thought it’d look good on you.”

“Did it? I wasn’t exactly able to look at it on myself.”

“It looked great.”

Marvin looked up at Whizzer and gave him the loopiest, most lopsided, happiest grin Whizzer had ever seen. Whizzer looked down at him and smiled back, and their eyes met and Whizzer had never felt so loved. He told Marvin so, and Marvin’s bottom lip quivered for a moment before he gently returned the sentiment. Whizzer reached out and pinched Marvin’s lip in his finger and tugged on it. He was a bit uncomfortable now and wanted to get in the shower, but he figured standing there a moment longer just to gaze at Marvin wouldn’t hurt. So he did, Marvin’s arm around his waist and his head on his shoulder—and it was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this request on Tumblr; feel free to send in your own!  
> @maybeeatspaghetti  
> maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com


End file.
